dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctus Divinum
music-in-med-6-hao-li-2016.jpg uuhwmge-imgur.jpg 'History' 37c9774510e6bb625294bbc1804a5c99.jpg Sanctus Divinum, the Sanctus Divinums or seven Sanctus Divinums, is a common religious, cosmological, or transcendent place where Sanctus Divinum based beings such as gods, angels, jinn, saints, or venerated ancestors are said to originate, be enthroned, or to live. According to the beliefs of some religions, Sanctus Divinum beings can descend to earth or incarnate, and earthly beings can ascend to Sanctus Divinum in the afterlife, or in exceptional cases enter Sanctus Divinum alive. Sanctus Divinum is often described as a "higher place", the holiest place, a Paradise, in contrast to Hell or the Underworld or the "low places", and universally or conditionally accessible by earthly beings according to various standards of divinity, goodness, piety, faith, or other virtues or right beliefs or simply the will of God. The earthen name for this paradise is known as “Heaven” the primordial belief as being the highest form of paradise one can reach. However while this can be considered true, the origins of the realm itself have been spun by the tongue of man, as Heaven itself has a much more different based origin than what is originally believed to be true. 'Government' Jehovah runs heaven with an absolute fist, as he doesn’t wish to be told how to rule or do his job. He runs things via Absolute monarchy or despotic monarchy which is a monarchical form of government in which the monarch has absolute power among his or her people. An absolute monarch wields unrestricted political power over the sovereign state and its people. Absolute monarchies are often hereditary but other means of transmission of power are attested. He controls every breathe, step, and piece of speech in his kingdom believing himself to be absolutely right about any and everything…even if he was wrong. 'The Three Heavens' The Three Heavens are three different sections of heaven. Each of these sections of heaven were created simply becasue Lucifer was almost sucessful in overthrowing god 3 times, which is a feat in itself. As such three heavens were made not only for people who ascend to that level, but 3 divisions for the province of his angels as well. 'The First Heaven' The first heaven is the outter circle which is where the casual and residual souls go form earth. This is where people who pass and are deemed worthy upon entry go to live out the rest of their lives in a complete personal paradise of their creation. Each individual is gifted with their own residence, able to live out the rest of their spirutal days as they would've on earth but with purely positive results. 'The Second Heaven' The second heaven is considered the millitaristic part of Heaven. This is where the soldiers, Angels and Archangels squad up and plan strateigic counter attacks for the ongiong war against hell and it's ever pressent threat. It is here the armory can be found, some of the greatest millitary minds ever known to the heavenly kingdom and where an angel or divine being can hone their skills. This region is the most battle heavy as it is the second to last barrier to Jehovah himself. 'The Third Heaven' The Third Heaven is gods domain. His throne which sits high and the throne at his side, that of his son Jesus. This is the permanant resting place of his famous 7 Archangels and where he runs his kingdom with an iron rule. He controls the flow of the earthly and heavenly plains as a whole. He has almighty soveriegn in this area and it is said should anyone else take his thrown they will recieve the same power. 'Jehovah' burning-bush1.jpg When the Shinto realm gods left earth, abandoning it to Gaia, they entrusted the spiritual paradise of earth’s realm to Jehovah, a lesser kami who ascended up in the ranks to enable to own his own realm in the first place. He created heaven for benevolent souls that have done great good on the earthen plains, and have committed themselves to his very presence and worship. He baited humans into believing into his ways, by sending his son “Jesus” another lesser kami to the earth in order to show case what Jehovah’s powers were really capable of why they should believe and worship in him undeniably. This is considered bait because while he could perform miracles galore he chooses not to. This is because he believes that humans are entitled a slight control to their own destinies and he only intervenes when great disastrous events out of his control come to light. Aiming to please the gods he refuses to end the world on a whim, but should he do so he has pledged to do so by fire. However god is a selfish god, and thinks very highly of himself. He hates having rumors or talk of other gods before him as such he decided to expand his vision and worship worldwide by giving people of different nations their own unique “god” or “gods” this goes without saying he created the personalities of Buddha, Allah, and so on, opting to make sure everyone in somewhat way or form worships him at all times. He placed upon the earth, the man made ideal of Churches and chapels, allowing them to worship him however they so please to do. He cares not the method as long as they continue praising, living and breathing in his name. These prayers give him power and to his most faithful he is the most gracious. While Jehovah is a lesser kami he governs and dictates over the earth with divine interference. Able to intercept certain events and cause or prevent massive generational or century spanning changes that shape the face of humanity. However his power is limited to earth and it’s affairs, he has not the power to govern over other realms outside of this domain. He is all knowing, all seeing, and very powerful. However as good as a god he may be, god is also a very wrathful and spiteful god, opting to smite down those who oppose him…or have other creatures of his divine creation do so for him. He was a curious god and set forth to create creatures to carry out his will. He relishes and regrets his first ever creations: Leviathans. 'Creations' 'Leviathans' ' Leviathan_by_beloved_creature-d39y19b.jpg ' Leviathans while given a man-made origin have a much different origins. Leviathans were a part of the first strand of Oni’s created by Susano’o and those first strands of Oni’s are known today as Demons by supernatural studiers. Susano’o originally discarded these creatures and banished them seeing them as heavily flawed and unable to listen to reason; however where Susano’o saw failure, Jehova saw promise. He recycled these creatures and placed them on earth in the deepest parts of the seas allowing them to dwell and beckon as they please. He kept them there in order to use them and demonstrate the things and stories that have made their way into the bible. Also as a pseudo form of peacekeeper of the seas, even allowing them to have Kinship with Poseidon. Jehova did not prefer this but he also didn’t prefer dirtying his hands by any means and is not against using whatever means he can to get the job done that doesn’t require his direct interference. The Leviathans however were more trouble than they were worth to hold and control, and Jehovah sent his archangels to kill and dispatch of them. However…it is rumored upon the whispers of the wind that Poseidon withheld three of these powerful beast for his own usage and sealed them away in a pocket dimension located somewhere in the ocean…this was never confirmed. *Animal Manipulation (water animals) *Ichthyoid Manipulation *Chaos Manipulation *Creation *Life Creation *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Smell *Seismic Sense *Fear Inducement *Feral Mind *Fish Physiology *Aquatic Adaptation *Aquatic Respiration *Cold Immunity *Pressure Resistance *Guardianship *Light Generation *Horn Protrusion *Matter Ingestion *Snake Physiology *Camouflage *Constriction *Crushing *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Strength *Matter Ingestion *Poison Generation *Prehensile Tongue *Seismic Sense *Venomous Fangs *Supernatural Condition *Ocean Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Speed Swimming 'Archangels/Virtues' Archangel.jpg HoMM5_Archangel.jpg wp_archangelofstrife_2560x1600.jpg archangel-hd-wallpapers.jpg archangel_tomedwards_by_tomedwardsconcepts-d6p77x6.jpg 533682bf33b418e2702c931728984670.jpg "For the Lord himself will descend from heaven with a cry of command, with the voice of an archangel, and with the sound of the trumpet of God. And the dead in Christ will rise first" Jehovah’s next creation was that of his own design: Archangels. Archangels are the strongest class of angel, being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath. They were the first Angels to be created, arguably making them God's first creations, possibly older than Leviathans. They were created in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael is the mightiest and the most loyal archangel, Lucifer is the most prideful and avaricious, Raphael was the most ruthless and imperious, while Gabriel was the most mischievous and deceptive. Jehovah used to have an arsenal of Archangels as he was happy creating multiples upon multiples of them enjoying how they were coming out but after the betrayal and attempt at overthrowing brought upon by Lucifer, he banished him to the eternal inferno known as hell, a realm of Susano’s creation for dammed souls. After doing so, he dwindled the number of these powerful beings, and crafted it down to a set of 7: also known as the Seven Holy Virtues, which is where Lucifer derived the Seven Deadly Sins. (These Archangels have the same abilties as regular angels plus their own unique symbolisim.) Azreal/Humility Azreal is the Archangel of Humility. He is the most loyal to god for this aspect alone simply because he doesn't feel worthy to be in the posistion as to where he is. Depending on the outlook and precepts of various religions in which he is a figure, Azrael resides in the Third Heaven. He choses this because of his unwrothy mindset he believes he is to live with the common man unworthy to be amongst the high posistioning of his brothers. In his true form, he has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting the Earth. Azreal's second and argubaly the most important job of the entire Sanctus Divinum is that he is the bookeeper. He can see, knows and records all events of the past, present,and future. He is the key to Jehovah's ominopotence as a failsafe. He reocrds the sins and deeds of man, demon and angel keeping them on record. He will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men, angels, and demons at birth and death, respectively. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by humility of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the humility or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Omniscience *Omni-Senses *Clairvoyance *Absolute Sight 'Gabriel/Kindness' Gabriel is the archangel of Kindness. He was created from Jehovah's love of music and musical instruments and was meant to be the most benevolent of his bretheren. He empbodies the power of kindness, often being the most merciful on the battlefeild and is often the one who preforms the most "miracles" amongst the humans on earth. Gabriel's relationship with Jehovah is a strong one: respresenting God's love of human kind, he and god both stay true to keeping the peace and harmony on the feild through virtuous speech and banter. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by compassion/kindness of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the compassion or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Dream Manipulation *Hope Inducement *Truth Inducement 'Metaron/Charity' Metarom is the Archangel of Charity and giving. He, while as giving as he is doesn't have a stand alone moarality in this gesture. He may give life giving properties or deadly punishments as he is quick to give them even when nothing is coming out of it. His relationship with Jehovah is one of giving as both of them love to share and gift others with the rewards they've earend weather positive or negetive. He is the most geneorus but do not let this be mistaken for kindness. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by charity of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the charity or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Chaotic Form *Literary Manipulation *Spiritual Perfection 'Micheal/Temperence' Michael saw himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that matters most to him. He professes love for Lucifer, his younger brother, but insists that he is only serving his father by destroying his brother. It is this stubborn insistence on fulfilling his story as written that leads him into him being tossed out of Heaven. During his exile Micheal had found himself worthy of his power a 12 year boy who went by the name of Jin, who Micheal raised to be something known as the a Saint, A group of his followers discoverd his ways to his power and took the oath to fight the evil under the law and trust of 'god'. These Saints are men and women, one in every city in the world who work day in and day out to defeat the evils and protect the good. They are not of light, and they are not of dark. They are of the gray, the area where no allignment resides and where no law but richenous and duty. The Saints work as powerful unity and super networking system that allows them to manuever and slip through legal systems. From proving his worth Jin has the rank of the Pope.' Huya_2.jpg|Jin/Micheal ' 'Ramiel/Dilligence' Rameil is the Archangel of dilligence. He was the hardest worker of the other Archangels simply because of the tidious work effort he put forth to be as such. He understood that great empires,even devine ones took time and empowers the endurance and struggle of mankind. His relationship with Jahovea was one of mutal understanding for the resilence of the human spirit. Admiring the ability they have to perservere through almost anything. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by diligence of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the diligence or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Electricity Manipulation *Hope Manipulation *Hope Inducement 'Rapheal/Patience ' Rapheal is the Archangel of Patience. he is the most paitent of his brothers and sisters, and is willing to wait eons for better changes and natural order. His relationship with Jahova was one of companionship, opting to ensure good change. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by patience of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the patience or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Light Manipulation *Love Inducement *Flawless Restoration *Health Optimization 'Sariel/Chasity' Sariel was the most virtuous of the Archangels, being of chasity she was the driving force behind saving consomation of marraige. The Archangel of love so to speak, she loved hard, and cared for her fellow man and empowred women of all ages. Her relationship with Jahovea was one of respect, advent in protecting the free will of loving others and ones self, and valuing one's purity and innocence. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by chastity of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the chastity or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Earth Manipulation *Guardianship *Healing *Health Optimization Angels Jehovah having learned his lesson from Archangels deciding to create something on a smaller scale. Also deciding to create something that would and could optionally help humans and interfere every so often, even as far as becoming personal “Guardians.” An angel is a purely spiritual being found in various religions and mythologies. In Abrahamic religions and Zoroastrianism, angels are often depicted as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between God or Heaven and Earth, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. Other roles of angels include protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out God's tasks. The term "angel" has also been diverted to various notions of spirits or figures found in many other religious traditions. The theological study of angels is known as "angelology". In art, angels are often depicted with bird-like wings on their back, a halo, robes and various forms of glowing light. In true technical terms Angels were his most free spirited creation because while he gave them free will as well he opted for them to seek the higher purpose to have love for him and only him and while they have will of choice they choose to serve god undoubtedly. Should they choose not to they are banished to the earth realm only to become…fallen angels. A topic for another day, Angels are beings connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal, each born with their own individual abilities, skills, and talents for the purpose of guardianship and protection from the sinister and evil.. For practical reasons angels can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Powers '''or '''Physical Angels aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Thrones '''or '''Spirtual Angels: are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. '''Priest: '''Priest are the metaphysical versions of angels, whose soul purpose is a guiding "gaurdian" of the Saints on earth. They give them their supernatural ability and sensory of all mallicious intents and purposes on the earthen plain. They act as a concious and direct connection from heaven and it's messengers, allowing them to communicate with the other angels there or even at times god himself should he allow himself to speak to them. Category:Fantasy Category:Physiology Category:Angels Category:Dark Moon